


The demon of the fear

by J_Forever



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Fear, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Forever/pseuds/J_Forever
Summary: Barbas, the demon of the fear, makes a little trip to Godric’s Hollow. There he uses his powers to read the fears of two young wizards, Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore. This story won’t follow the canon.





	The demon of the fear

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Charmed/Fantastic Beasts/Harry Potter or any of their characters.  
>  **Timeline:** Summer of 1889.

_Godric’s Hollow_  
_Summer of 1889_

Barbas smiled as he looked around him. He managed to kill 13 unmarried witches and finally broke his bound to the purgatory. The demon of the fear was finally free.

It was a rainy day in Godric’s Hollow and he walked to his prey, two young and powerful wizards.

Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore.

He used his ability to track his victims with his fears and found Albus and Gellert behind a small church. 

“I love you,” Albus quietly confessed. 

Gellert looked blankly at him for a few seconds. “Oh… Good,” he said.

“Good?” Albus cleared his throat.

Gellert swallowed hard. “I mean, thank you…” he muttered.

Albus rolled his eyes. He couldn’t help, but feel stupid. He was risking his own safety to be with Gellert, since his family and friends would never accept their relationship. He was following his heart, but obviously Gellert didn’t feel the same way about him. “Thank you…” he muttered, shaking his head. “I said I love you and you just… said thank you…” 

“Don’t be mad at me…” Gellert sighed heavily. He didn’t want to hurt Albus, but he wasn’t prepared to admit his feelings for him… at least not yet. Love was a delicate subject for the young wizard. “Look, I’m not ready to say these words, but I do care about you, you know I do…”

“I see…” Albus nodded. “Well, Gellert, it seems to me that you need some time to clear your head…”

“What?” Gellert frowned. “No, Albus, you don’t understand…”

“I understand, Gellert. I know who I am and what I want! I’m tired of your games. Look for me when you’re ready to admit your feelings… I want to hear the words,” he said and walked away.

Gellert shook his head in frustration. “Albus…” he muttered.

Barbas watched the scene and rolled his eyes.

_They were two fools. But they were also powerful._

Barbas was particularly interested in Grindelwald. The young wizard had an inclination to evil. But Albus was distracting him with daydreams of love. 

Gellert had a potential and Barbas could see them doing great things together. But first he needed to separate Gellert from Albus.

Barbas could read Gellert greatest fear. 

_Love_

Invisible, he used his powers to project as an inner voice to Gellert. “He’s mad because you didn’t tell him what he wants to hear. He’s abusive and manipulative. This can be your worst fear coming to life. Falling in love and getting hurt.” 

Gellert cleared his throat. 

_Maybe he shouldn’t see Albus anymore._

Barbas smiled. His ability to influence the thoughts, emotions and actions of others worked again.


End file.
